Your Attention
by Maruruu
Summary: "Quería su atención, pero era demasiado lenta como para darse cuenta por sí misma. No era consciente de que me amaba a mí" [Nyo!HongIce]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
La historia se basa en el mundo Hetaliano, por lo tanto son países.  
Nyo!HongIce – Emy/Nyo!Iceland Ling/Nyo!Hong Kong Mett/Nyo!Denmark  
Intentare actualizar cada cinco días, pero como es mi primera vez publicando algo en FanFiction, probablemente se me complique.  
Esta historia ya la estoy publicando en mi Wattpad.  
**_

* * *

— ¡Emy! —Gritó una chica de largo cabello castaño.

La nombrada alzo su violácea mirada en dirección a quien le llamaba, primero sobresaltada y al final molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —La burlona sonrisa de la castaña le enfadó aun más, lo cual se mostró en la mueca que se encontraba en sus labios.

— Hey, tranquila gatita, no saques las uñas. —Guiñó a la albina mientras su sonrisa se alargaba un poco más por su propio comentario.

La representación femenina de la República de Islandia no sabría decir en que fatídico momento la hongkonesa le había tomado tanta confianza, tampoco era que a ella le desagradara esa confianza, pero en aquellos momentos en los cuales la asiática interrumpía su contemplación a la persona que amaba, se volvía probablemente el ser más exhaustivo e irritante de la existencia misma. Incluso Islandia comenzaba a creer que esos constantes llamados de atención por parte de la castaña no eran simplemente por querer hablar, mas bien, realmente quería molestarla.

Su mirada ámbar le delataba.

— ¿Sabes? —La castaña se acomodó mejor en su asiento—. Como que no eres para nada disimulada, te la comes con la mirada —Ling, la representación femenina de Hong Kong, apoyo su espalda contra el respaldo de una de las cómodas sillas de la sala de reuniones mundiales, observando con sus rasgados ojos avellana a la nórdica que se encontraba sentada a un lado; Un destello de picardía se asomaba en sus ojos— Que atrevida me saliste.

Las pálidas mejillas de la albina no tardaron en tomar un fuerte tono rosa, el cual ocultó con su cabello al agachar su cabeza.  
Islandia agradecía el que lograran hablar libremente sin que nadie más que ellas mismas les escuchara. Como era de costumbre en aquella sala donde todos los países se reunían, todo era un desastre; Todos se gritaban entre sí, discutían de cualquier trivialidad menos de los temas relevantes por los que se reunían principalmente.  
Cuando la albina separó sus labios para quejarse, su voz fue acallada con el grito de alguien más.

— ¡Ling Chen! —Una pequeña chica de cabello recogido en dos moños a los costados de su cabeza y ojos rasgados al igual que Ling se encontraba detrás de la castaña, molesta. La representación humana de China—. ¡Siéntate bien, _aru_! -Ling puso los ojos en blanco, lo cual pareció crispar a la chica—. ¡No me pongas los ojos en blanco, _aru_!

— Ahg —Suspiró la castaña—. Calma maestra. —Le resto importancia, volviendo su mirada a la nórdica, quien se había mantenido atenta a todo lo que sucedía entre las dos naciones asiáticas y ahora le observaba con burla— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con una mueca en sus labios, ignorando a la china.

— Creí que le dirías vieja, como la última vez. —Se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su estomago.

Ling solo atinó a separar sus labios y mover su cabeza a los lados, perturbada ante aquel recuerdo.

— O sea, ¿Estás loca? —Cuestionó la cordura de la isleña—. Casi me noquea con un Wok la última vez. —Emy no se contuvo de reír por el recuerdo y la castaña se llevó la mano al cabello, peinándolo en un acto de disimular su derrota— Además, no quiero acabarme su mecha. —Notó como la nórdica alzaba una ceja, por lo cual dejó de acariciar su largo cabello— ¿Qué?

— _¿No quiero acabarme su mecha?_ —Repitió— Que anticuada, Ling. —La albina negó con su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos cuando escuchó el golpe que la asiática le proporcionó a la mesa de madera, lo cual causó que sonriera, _Justo en su ego,_ pensó.

— O sea, ¿Cómo? ¿Yo anticuada? —La asiática le observó, incrédula—. Por favor.

Las dos se habían desviado del tema principal por el cual la hongkonesa había "Molestado" a la isleña, pero eso no era tan importante.

Ling se conformaba con que Emy le prestara atención solo a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Eldste søster"_** _– **Hermana mayor** en noruego.  
 **"Lillesøster"** – **Hermanita** en noruego.  
 **"Noregur"** – **Noruega** en islandés.  
 **"Norge"** – **Noruega** en danés.  
_

* * *

Una vez la hongkonesa llegó a la sala de reuniones mundiales, se dirigió a su asiento por el camino en el que se encontraba sentada comúnmente la isleña y en cuanto pasó por detrás de ella tomó uno de los cortos mechones de la misma, llamando así su atención; Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Ling levantó su mano izquierda, imitando el saludo típico de militares, pero este denotaba algo de pereza y diversión, mientras que la albina solo le dio tiempo de levantar un poco su mano y mover levemente sus dedos en forma de saludo, terminando por mantenerla en el aire a pesar de que la castaña ya no le observaba.

— _Eldste søster~_ —Se escuchó una suave y melodiosa voz que sacó del trance a la menor; era una chica de largo y lacio cabello rubio, quien se sentaba a un lado de la isleña— Dilo.

— Noregur, no.

— Lille søster, vamos, dilo —Insistió.

— No. —Suspiró fastidiada.

— Vamos~

Cuando Islandia separó sus labios para criticar a la rubia, un enérgico grito destacó en la sala, el cual la interrumpió.

— ¡Norge! —Sonreía con entusiasmo, su desordenado cabello se movió de forma alocada cuando esta se detuvo a un lado de la noruega.

La susodicha suspiró con pesadez e ignoró a quien tenía a su lado, perdiendo con rapidez el entusiasmo que antes tenía por escuchar esa palabra que tanto amaba que saliera de los labios de su hermana menor. Mientras tanto, la isleña le dedicaba una mirada cautelosa a la recién llegada, con una mueca presente en sus labios.  
Para la menor, aquella mujer que se encontraba a un lado de su hermana mayor, era la culpable de que despertara su interés en relacionarse con los demás, algo muy difícil de lograr.  
Era la representación humana del Reino de Dinamarca, o como la llamaban los demás países nórdicos, Mett.

— Mett —Soltó la de violáceos ojos, sintiendo el calor llegar a sus pálidas mejillas. La nombrada respondió a su llamado con una de sus características sonrisas alegres, la cual contagiaba a la menor y le inspiraba seguridad para seguir hablando—. ¡Mira! —Comenzó— Hoy habrá un concierto en uno de los parques de Reikiavik, y... —Su voz comenzó con fuerza y fue perdiendo el poder mediante más hablaba, hasta que sus palabras terminaron en un murmullo, pero que aun así era capaz de oírse—, quería saber si querías ir conmigo.

Para la isleña, aquello fue lo más difícil que había hecho, pero el haberlo dicho ya lo consideraba una gran hazaña.  
A pesar de eso, la danesa solo prestó atención a la mitad de lo que la menor había dicho, el resto de su atención se dirigió a la noruega, a quien le observaba de reojo, por lo que no se percató cundo la isleña terminó de hablar.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó la menor una vez que se percató de cómo la rubia observaba a la noruega, lo cual le fastidió.

— ¿Eh? —Observó a la menor y le dedicó una amigable sonrisa antes de apoyar su mano en el cabello de la albina para desordenarlo un poco— ¡Claro que puedes ir...! —Respondió despistada, pero atenta en alguien más cuando alejó su mano del cabello de la menor—. Oh, ¡Norge! —Dinamarca se fue a sentar, dejando sola a la menor.

 _Ni siquiera me prestó atención_ , pensó.  
No le había prestado atención, y eso fue algo que Ling no pasó desapercibido.  
A la castaña no se le hacía para nada agradable el hecho de sentarse tan alejada de la isleña; los países nórdicos se sentaban en un extremo de la larga mesa, mientras que los países asiáticos se sentaban en el otro extremo, y eso le resultaba injusto.  
Ling se aburría terriblemente en aquel lugar, además que la única distracción que tenía, su teléfono móvil, se le era arrebatado por China cada vez que esta le ponía un ojo encima.  
También había un pequeño inconveniente más; Islandia. Ella se distraía observando a la danesa, como lo hacía en esos momentos, a pesar de ser ignorada. Hong Kong detestaba eso, aunque no lo diría. Desde hace ya un tiempo la isleña se encontraba interesada en la danesa, fue ella misma quien le había confesado el interés que tenía hacia Dinamarca, pero eso no era algo muy difícil de notar, con facilidad se delataba cuando observaba a la mayor.  
Ling lograba notar los fallidos intentos de la albina por llamar su atención, por lo cual la menor solo recibía amables sonrisas, pero no lo que quería.  
En cambio, la danesa parecía interesada en la noruega, quien siempre la ignoraba. Islandia se encontraba al tanto del interés de la danesa por la noruega, y esa era la razón por la cual la asiática terminaba por considerar algunas veces que la isleña era masoquista.

Mientras la castaña pensaba en aquello, ignorando forzosamente a la escandalosa coreana que tenía a su lado, tuvo una idea.


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Por qué no fuiste? —La voz de la castaña se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono, junto al ruido del tecleo de su portátil de fondo— Para quedarte aburrida en tu casa...

— Nah, ya es tarde —Sus pasos se escuchaban desde el otro lado del teléfono móvil—- De todas formas estaba cansada. —Se excusó. Caminó hasta su cama y se tiró a la misma, manteniendo el teléfono en su oído— Bajó la temperatura, supongo que lo suspenderán. Habían dicho que si se suspendía lo harían dentro de dos semanas. —Observó el techo blanco—. Puedes venir.

— Me siento súper feliz de no tener que vivir esos cinco grados que estás viviendo —Murmuró la asiática al leer la temperatura en su portátil en la que se encontraba el país nórdico—. Obvio que iré.

— Y yo de tener piso radiante.

Entre los dos países había una notoria diferencia de temperatura a pesar de encontrarse en primavera. Islandia mayormente tenía quince grados, mientras que Hong Kong veintinueve.

— Eh, igual como que no me invitaste para este concierto. —Reprochó la castaña—. Esperaba que después de ese rechazo llegaras a mí, desconsolada, a pedirme que te hiciera compañía.

— ¡Hey, tampoco soy una llorona! —Replicó.

— ¡Aun así! —Exclamó—. Ahora te aburres. Podría estar ahí y ver algunas pelis.

— ¿Quién dijo que me aburro? ¿Uhm? —La albina sonrió— Hablo contigo.

Aquello dejó sin respuesta a la asiática, lo cual se percató la isleña, pero la castaña se repuso casi al instante y gracias a la luz de su portátil se logró ver su sonrisa gatuna.

— Obvio que no te aburres. O sea, soy yo —Se aduló a sí misma. Ling podía jurar que la isleña había puesto los ojos en blanco, pero hasta que no escuchó su maldición no sonrió victoriosa.

— Maldita sea... — _Muy bien Islandia, sube mas sus humos, espléndido_ , pensó. 

Tres días más tarde la albina y la castaña se encontraban sentadas en una banca de un parque en Londres; la asiática debía terminar un papeleo junto a la inglesa, y en cuanto se lo mencionó a la isleña, esta propuso que se juntaran una vez que la castaña terminara con su trabajo.

El ruido que causaba Ling al beber del sorbete desesperó a Emy, quien le arrebató la bebida de las manos.

— ¿No puedes tomar sin hacer ese ruido? —Preguntó exasperada—. Mira, así —Se lleva el sorbete a la boca y sorbe un poco sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, pero se detiene al notar la sonrisa de burla que se encontraba pintada en el rostro de la asiática— ¡No puede ser, deja de bromear! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un feroz color rojo por la risa de la castaña y terminó por inflar sus mejillas.

Cuando la risa de la asiática se calmó, esta le observó de reojo con sus brillantes ojos ámbar por el sol, para luego encogerse de hombros y estirar sus piernas.  
Soltó un largo suspiro.

— Ya estoy aburrida.

— ¿Mm? —La albina le observó.

— De verte hacer el ridículo por Dinamarca.

El tema no era del agrado de la isleña, quien se descompuso al escuchar el nombramiento de su país vecino.

— Sabes, no necesito...

— Y por eso —Le interrumpió Ling— tengo un plan para ayudarte —Quitó el batido de las manos de la albina, quien le observaba sorprendida— ¿Qué? —Le observó en busca de una respuesta— ¿Qué me miras con esa cara?

— ¿Cómo que _qu_ é? —Movió su mano en un gesto de incredulidad—. Acabas de decir que me veo ridícula y que me tienes tanta lástima como para ayudarme.

— Wow, calma bebé —La castaña levantó sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo en señal de paz—. Te ofrezco mi ayuda porque te quiero. —El suspiro de derrota de la albina le dio a entender que podía seguir hablando.


	4. Chapter 4

El plan era simple, una pasada, o por lo menos lo era para Ling.  
Islandia debía ignorar y mostrarse indiferente hacia Dinamarca a como dé lugar, lo cual no le inspiraba seguridad a la albina, quien lo que quería era llamar la atención de la danesa.  
 _"Pero con lo vergonzosa que te veías llamando su atención, no pierdes nada intentando esto",_ le dijo en ese entonces cuando había terminado de explicar el plan, y esas palabras fueron lo que la convencieron.  
En esos momentos ella se encontraba nuevamente en la sala de reuniones mundiales. Últimamente las reuniones se habían vuelto más frecuentes ya que los temas a discutir eran por el medio ambiente, la agricultura y el ahorro energético, por lo tanto la isleña al fin podría participar en las charlas, siendo ella, Finlandia y entre otros países los que mejor se desarrollaban en ese tema.  
Pero luego que los países hablaran un poco de ese tema y dieran a conocer algunas opciones para tomar en cuenta, la inglesa no pareció estar de acuerdo con una de las opciones, entonces la estadounidense se quejó al respecto de la inglesa y aseguró que podía arreglarlo todo. Fue así como la sala de reuniones sucumbió nuevamente ante las discusiones.

Ling no perdió el tiempo y unos segundos después que la discusión comenzó, ella ya se encontraba arrastrando una silla hasta un lado de la isleña, quien cedió a la necesidad de contemplar a la danesa. La asiática, siendo consciente de ello, tomó los hombros de la albina y le obligó a verla.

— Ice, detente. —Habló con firmeza.

— Es que...

— Si, ya sé, es que realmente la amas y es difícil, pero déjalo... —Murmuró lo último, bajando sus manos por los brazos de la albina como suaves caricias, algo que la isleña no supo definir como agradable o irritante.

— ¿Cómo? —Observó como la asiática se señaló a sí misma y como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, en respuesta la albina solo ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué?

— O sea, como que es muy obvio —Dijo con suficiencia. Dejó caer uno de sus brazos a un lado y su otra mano la colocó en su propia cintura— Aquí estoy. Háblame a mí, céntrate en mí, y así podrás ignorarla. Además... —Sonrió con un toque de egocentrismo, y su voz se volvió extrañamente atractiva con ese suave tono— No te aburres conmigo, ¿Recuerdas?

Sus mejillas tomaron un suave rosa, pero antes que la asiática lograra notarlo, volteó su cabeza en otra dirección, dejando que su cabello blanco ocultara sus mejillas y apoyó sus codos en la mesa.

— No. —Soltó con recelo, cerrando sus ojos— No lo recuerdo.

La castaña negó reiteradas veces con su cabeza ante la respuesta de la contraria. Acto seguido movió su silla hasta quedar prácticamente pegada a la de la albina y una vez se acomodó en el asiento, tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de su blanco cabello.

— No te hagas la desentendida~ —Canturreó, enredando el mechón en sus dedos y tirando con suavidad de él, notando cómo a la contraria le atacaba un escalofrió, lo cual hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

— ¡Silencio!

— Nop —La nórdica giró su cabeza para fulminar con su mirada a la asiática y cuando abrió su boca para responderle, la castaña presionó su dedo índice contra su pálida mejilla, soltando un pequeño _"Pup"_ , que causó un tic en el ojo izquierdo de la albina—. Te volverás una vieja gruñona y llena de arrugas si sigues así, hermosa~

— Ahg —Cruzó sus brazos al nivel de su estómago y desvió su mirada a la gran flor que llevaba la castaña en su cabello, calmándose. Cuando recordó algo, volvió a observar el rostro de la hongkonesa—. Entonces, ¿La próxima semana te irás conmigo?

— ¿Uhm? —Ling parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender.

— Ah —Suspiró la nórdica—, ¿Por lo menos me prestas atención...? —Murmuró—. El concierto, Ling.

— ¡Ah! Claro que sí —La castaña observó el mechón blanco que había sujetado justo unos segundos atrás— Y luego una jornada de películas en tu casa.

— Suena bien. ¿Qué podríamos ver?

— Yo llevo películas mías y tu prepara algunas de tu gusto —Soltó el mechón— Y si tienes alguna serie, mejor.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó en cuanto recordó algo—. Hace poco salió a estreno una serie norteamericana, parece buena. —La emoción en la voz de la nórdica provocó una leve sonrisa en los labios de la castaña.

—Perfecto. — _Esto será una pasada,_ pensó Ling.


	5. Chapter 5

La semana pasó sorprendentemente rápida para la isleña, y como mayor sorpresa, el ignorar a Dinamarca fue fácil, además de que la rubia había demostrado el interés de querer hablar con ella al percatarse de su repentina "Desaparición". Ling tuvo razón.  
Emy no encontraba una respuesta a aquella facilidad, ya que ella incluso apostaba en su mente que era imposible que alguien más acaparara su atención hacia la danesa, y la isleña se negaba rotundamente a aceptar las palabras llenas de burla de su amiga, las cuales afirmaban que eso era porque nadie era capaz de aburrirse con alguien " _Tan genial_ " como lo era ella. No permitiría que sus humos se subieran más de lo que ya se encontraban.

A pesar de esos pensamientos que solo algunas veces invadían su mente, se la había pasado de maravilla junto a la asiática, y ese sentimiento era recíproco; a la castaña siempre le agradó seguir a la isleña gruñona, era de su completo gusto, algo que la albina podía percibir con facilidad.  
Otras cosas de las cuales era capaz de percibir eran esas pequeñas sonrisas que mostraba la castaña cuando estaba a su lado, cómo se expresaba más, se volvía charlatana. Sobre todo, notaba aquella forma tan egocéntrica, extravagante y burlona de comportarse cuando estaba solo con ella, que siempre le hacía enojar o reír. A la albina le resultaba encantador todo aquello.  
Algo que, como muchos otros pensamientos, no diría.

Ese día se encontraban las dos sentadas en la cama de dos plazas de la isleña, con las luces apagadas, siendo iluminadas por la estufa que se encontraba en la habitación y la luz que proporcionaba el Dorama que pasaba la televisión, pero este no recibía ninguna atención de las chicas.  
El concierto fue perfecto, las dos chicas pasaron genial, no solo por la música; ciudadanos de la isla les invitaron a pasar el rato y charlar de lo que sea, el clima, el cual no subía los catorce grados, fue ideal para aquella tarde de primavera.  
Emy quitó la memoria USB que contenía los Doramas que la asiática había traído de la televisión.

— Mejor veamos Belleza Oculta. —Murmuró la albina una vez estuvo a un lado de la castaña, con su portátil en sus piernas y un CD en manos.

— No me lo creo —Soltó con una leve impresión—. ¿Aún tienes estas cosas? —Terminó por preguntar, quitándole el disco de las manos.

— Claro que sí... —Murmuró confundida la albina— ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Qué tiene? —Le dedicó una mirada incrédula a la nórdica y luego sonrió— Estas cosas son viejas —Respondió con un tono que daba a entender que aquello era lo más obvio del mundo—. O sea, lo nuevo son las Memorias USB.

— ¿Viejas? —Alzó sus claras cejas, incrédula a su comentario— No bromees —Le quitó el CD y lo colocó en la portátil, Ling rió.

— Entonces —Comenzó a hablar la castaña, enredando entre sus dedos un mechón blanco de la chica— ¿Por qué te comportabas así? —Soltó el mechón de cabello— Como que no quiero arruinar la buena onda, pero quiero saber.

— ¿Qué? —La de violáceos ojos le observó desconcertada y detuvo la película que estaba por comenzar.

— O sea, te comportabas distinto con Dinamarca, ¿Por qué? —Aclaró, observando a la albina—. Como que, te veías ridícula. —Notó apenas el sonrojo de la isleña, hasta que recibió un golpe en su hombro por parte de la misma.

— Ya deja de recordármelo, ¿Quieres? —Protestó molesta, luego suspiró—. No lo sé, nunca sentí algo así —Respondió, sonando repentinamente apesadumbrada—, pensé que tratando de demostrarle que me interesa, me notaría, pero... —Con un hilo de voz, ella se detuvo con un suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

— Pero no fue así —Concluyó las palabras de la chica en un susurro—. Sabes, Emy —Se acomodó mejor a un lado de la albina y con su mano buscó el rostro de la misma, acariciando el contorno de su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón de la chica, obligándola a levantar su cabeza— no debiste hacer eso —Trató de buscar la atención de esos ojos violetas—. Ella debió notar tu interés. Es que, vamos, se ven todos los días, sumándole a tu ridículo comportamiento para nada usual, y tus... —Mordió su labio inferior para oprimir la necesidad de decir aquella palabra que le delataría; _Hermosos_ —...sonrojos. A lo que quiero llegar es que creo que lo mejor era comportarte como siempre lo eres, natural, como cuando estás conmigo —Ladeó su cabeza y sonrió cuando la isleña le observó al fin. Tiró de su mejilla izquierda—, tan gruñona.

— Uh —Se quejó la albina mientras cerraba sus ojos, para luego terminar la conversación con unas palabras que se mezclaron con un suave suspiro—. Tienes razón.

Ling le proporcionó una última caricia a su mejilla y depositó un pequeño beso en la misma.  
 _Claro que tengo razón,_ pensó.


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Dan"_** _– Abreviación de **"Danmörk"** que es **Dinamarca** en islandés._

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Islandia se encontraba en una moderna cafetería de Alemania junto a la chica de la que se encontraba enamorada.

La asiática y la nórdica habían acordado, a la mañana siguiente del concierto, encontrarse allí, ya que sabían que en el transcurso de la semana estarían demasiado ocupadas como para pasar tiempo juntas; pero luego de una semana, en la noche del día anterior, Ling le llamó para cancelar la reunión, diciendo que surgieron algunos inconvenientes de los que debía encargarse lo antes posible.  
En uno de sus intentos por acabar con su aburrimiento fue a la casa de Noruega, encontrándose a la danesa. Fue una mala idea el responder al interrogatorio de la animada rubia, mejor dicho, fue una mala idea salir de su querida casa. Ella debió mantener en pie la promesa que tenía con la hongkonesa, incluso ella misma había perdido poco a poco la necesidad de llamar la atención de la danesa; fue la rubia quien insistió hasta hartar a la albina, fue ella quien por fin había notado la ausencia de la isleña en su entorno aquel mes, quien ahora se encontraba necesitada de su atención, y una vez que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de pasar tiempo con la albina, no la perdería.

— Me regaló un chocolate ¡Y claro que lo acepté! —Exclamó la rubia—. No podía desperdiciar esa oferta, aunque al final me cayó mal...

La danesa hablaba y hablaba, dejando a la isleña muda y desinteresada, escuchando a medias lo que la mayor decía.  
Mientras compartía un amargo café caliente junto a la rubia, la isleña se dió cuenta que nunca había sentido tanto aburrimiento junto a una persona de su "Familia" como lo sentía en esos momentos.

Aburrimiento e incomodidad.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas, Ice? —Interrogó Dinamarca en cuanto terminó su relato, buscando una aprobación de la nombrada. Islandia logró notar la emoción en la voz de la chica. La pregunta que le hizo la tomó desprevenida, y le delató la forma en la que dejó caer su mirada a su taza de café.

— Eh...

— ¿¡Ehh!? —Exclamó la rubia—. ¡Emy, no me prestaste atención! —Le reprochó. Un puchero apareció en sus labios cuando la albina apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y suspiró con pesadez.

 _No lo soporto,_ pensó.

— No... —Sacó el teléfono móvil de su chaqueta y observó la pantalla, mostrándose sorprendida— ¡Dan! —Llamó, actuando algo alterada mientras dirigía su mirada a la nombrada— Mi jefe me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que me necesita ya mismo. —Se levantó del asiento sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su acompañante— Gracias por el café, estaba delicioso. —Fueron las últimas palabras que dejó en la cafetería.

Caminando a paso ligero por la vereda y preguntándose el por qué de tanto aburrimiento e incomodidad, a su mente llegó la imagen de la hongkonesa sonriendo.  
Había algo de lo cual la isleña no fue consciente hasta ahora, y era que Dinamarca no era la única que le hacía sentir bien; había algo más que la danesa no lograba formar cuando estaban juntas, y era la constante comodidad de su presencia.  
Esos pequeños momentos en los cuales a pesar de no hacer nada o de mantenerse en silencio no había incomodidad ni aburrimiento, eso era algo que solo se encontraba entre ellas, y de lo cual solo la asiática fue consciente; pero en realidad, incluso la nórdica se había percatado de aquello, pero prefirió verlo como una forma de amistad, no como la castaña.

Fue entonces, entre el calor que sentía por caminar rápido y el frío que sentía por lo sucedido con la rubia, que se dió cuenta de lo que Ling ya sabía hace tiempo.

 _La persona a la que amaba no era Mett, era Ling._


	7. Chapter 7

Una semana más en la que la asiática y la nórdica se seguían viendo en las reuniones y hablaban con normalidad, una semana en la cual la isleña mantenía su descubrimiento de la semana pasada en secreto, estudiando lo que sucedía a su alrededor; y a pesar de tener claro a quien amaba realmente, nada cambió con esa persona, otra diferencia que tenía con Dinamarca.  
Aun así, a pesar del trato normal que la albina sentía, la asiática notó algo extraño en la nórdica; la conocía tan bien que lograba notar los pequeños cambios en ella. También percibió el fuerte interés que apareció en la danesa por llamar desesperadamente la atención de Islandia, los papeles se habían mezclado, ahora era la albina quien ignoraba a la danesa, y quien quedó de lado fue la noruega, que a su pesar trataba de no demostrar la desaprobación hacia las acciones de la danesa.  
Ling siempre fue consciente del gusto que tenía la noruega hacia la danesa desde hace ya mucho, fue algo difícil de notar, ya que la rubia siempre fue buena ocultando sus sentimientos tras un rostro frío e inexpresivo. Estaba acostumbrada a la constante atención de la danesa, pero ahora esa atención se vio dirigida hacia su hermana menor.  
Cualquiera pensaría, por las disimuladas miradas de desagrado hacia la danesa, que la noruega se permitía mostrar, que la rubia en cualquier momento se crisparía y se interpondría entre Dinamarca e Islandia, pero la asiática sabía que Noruega no haría tal cosa. Islandia seguía siendo su querida hermana menor, así que Ling era capaz de observar cómo la noruega se mantenía alejada de aquella situación.

Por todo aquello Ling tomó la decisión de invitar a la isleña a pasar el fin de semana en su casa, o mejor dicho, en la casa que los asiáticos compartían, pero especialmente en su habitación, así no tendrían que soportar a China.  
Emy aceptó la invitación, avisando de antemano que su frailecillo no iría, lo que la asiática agradeció silenciosamente, ya que se llevaba muy mal con esa ave parlanchina.

— Ah~ —Suspiró dramáticamente la danesa mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus manos y sus brazos en la mesa de reuniones mundiales. Observaba en dirección a la isleña, que hablaba con la hongkonesa. La finesa le observó con preocupación—. Fin, ¿Qué hice mal? —Preguntó a la finesa mientras dirigía su mirada a ella, confirmando que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

— Eh —Dejó sus manos en su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos—. Bueno... —No era un tema que tuviera claro, por lo cual no podría responderlo con rapidez, pero en cuanto notó que la danesa le daba tiempo para pensar, ella lo aprovechó. Luego de unos minutos meditando, tuvo una idea, pero no creía que fuera bueno decirlo— No lo sé, Mett. —Sonaba insegura.

— ¡Fin! —Exclamó, asustando a la rubia de corto cabello. Dinamarca hizo un puchero—. No mientas, lo sabes. —La finesa se apresuró a negar con su cabeza reiteradas veces, pero ante la persistente mirada de la danesa soltó un suspiro, vencida.

— Creo que —Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas, el eufemismo adecuado—, ella estaba interesada en ti —Ladeó su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a la isleña—, y tú no lo notaste... —Concluyó con lentitud y suavidad.

La intensa mirada que la danesa le dedicaba, provocó escalofríos en la finesa.  
Entonces Dinamarca dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la nórdica menor, hablaba animada con la hongkonesa, luego dirigió su mirada a la asiática.  
Fue entonces cuando las dos cruzaron miradas.  
La sonrisa y el interés que había segundos atrás en la asiática, se borraron y ahora se mostraba seria e indiferente, pero en cuando la castaña notó cómo la mandíbula de la rubia se tensaba, una leve sonrisa burlona y triunfal se asomó a sus labios para luego volver a mirar a la isleña, dejando a Dinamarca observarle con ira.


	8. Chapter 8

El viernes por la tarde Dinamarca corrió desesperada por la casa que compartían todos los países nórdicos y cuando llegó a la entrada, obstruyó el camino de la isleña, impidiendo así que saliera de la casa. Islandia suspiró, cansada, y retrocedió tres pasos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Dan?

— Yo... —Se quedó sin aliento al notar la fulminante mirada de la menor, realmente no sabía qué decir, y mientras más demoraba, más molesta se veía la contraria— ¡Yo quería hablar de algo contigo!

 _Ah, ¿En serio? No me digas,_ quiso responder, pero en cambio dijo;  
— Dan, tengo prisa, ¿Qué quieres?

— Eh... — _Piensa Dinamarca,_ se dijo mentalmente, _eres el Gran Reino de Dinamarca, piensa_ — Era sobre el helado de regaliz, ¡Sí, eso!

La isleña puso los ojos en blanco y rodeó a la danesa para así salir de la casa nórdica, ignorando los intentos de la rubia por detenerla; se fue y dejó a Dinamarca en la entrada de la casa, sola. 

— Ice ice baby~ —Canturreó la suave voz de la asiática como bienvenida mientras abría la puerta de par en par para la isleña, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que su invitada entrara—. Llegas tarde, ¿Mm? —Escuchó el suspiro de la albina en cuanto esta entró.

— El vuelo se atrasó —Respondió, su tono de voz permitió que la castaña notara su cansancio.

— Bueno, ve a mi habitación, ya iré —Acarició el antebrazo de la albina antes de desaparecer por una de las habitaciones de aquella casa.

Todos dormían menos dos adolescentes, quienes hablaban sobre su día, sentadas en la cama de una plaza de una de ellas.

— Y no sabes, antes de irme al aeropuerto, Mett no dejaba que me fuera —Comentó Emy seguido de un leve suspiro—. Parecía buscar una excusa para hablarme, y... —Volvió a suspirar mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Y...? —Insistió—. ¿Te hizo algo? —Levantó sus piernas y las mantuvo estiradas.

— No, no. —Se apresuró en contestar la isleña; en cuanto notó la pose de la asiática, sujetó un pie, la movió y la tiró de la cama. Ling agradecía que la risa de la isleña no fuera estruendosa como la de la norteamericana, en especial cuando su risa aumentó por culpa de uno de sus quejidos. Minutos después se calmó, y continuó— Pero me hizo sentir mal.

Ling le observó desde el suelo unos minutos, pensativa. Luego dijo:  
— Emy, como que últimamente estás rara. —Notó al instante como la isleña se tensaba.

Unos minutos después, en los cuales ninguna dijo absolutamente nada, Ling pareció querer romper aquel silencio, pero Emy se le adelantó.

— Hace una semana... —Comenzó, observando únicamente sus manos- ¿Recuerdas cuando te invite a la cafetería y me cancelaste?

— Si —Bufó— Lo has dicho como si me reprocharas.

— Me escuchó hablar contigo, y en cuanto supo que me cancelaste quiso ir en tu lugar —Movió sus piernas hasta quedar sentada como indio—. Y...

— ¿Y? —Ling era consciente de lo difícil que se le hacía a la albina el hablar de temas personales, en especial un pensamiento o sentimiento, por eso trató de darle su tiempo en hablar.

— Pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para confesarme... —Después de todo, Emy se encontraba segura sobre el interés que desarrolló la danesa—, pensé que sería divertido pasarlo con ella... —Desvió la mirada de sus manos a la asiática, siguiendo cada movimiento que esta hacía mientras se subía a la cama y se sentaba a un lado suyo—, pero no fue así. —Hizo una pausa— Fue la charla más aburrida de mi vida —Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de disgusto— Estaba incómoda.

El interés y determinación se reflejaron en los ojos ámbar de la castaña, quien no perdía de vista los ojos violetas de la albina.

— Emy, tú... —La castaña apoyó una mano en la rodilla de la isleña—, ¿Sientes lo mismo que antes por Dinamarca?

Un largo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, silencio que Ling supo interpretar, pero ella quería escuchar una respuesta.  
Quería, no, _necesitaba_ escuchar un "Ya no la amo" de sus finos y pálidos labios.


	9. Chapter 9

— Vamos, Emy, responde —Insistió la castaña.

— No. —Suspiró mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared— Ya no siento lo mismo por ella. Yo —Respiró hondo, sus labios apenas separados, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, creí que me sentiría cómoda, como cuando nosotras pasamos tiempo juntas. —Un suave tono rosa hizo acto de presencia en sus pálidas mejillas, pero la tenue luz de las pequeñas lamparitas que colgaban de la pared no permitía que se notara ese color— No me di cuenta que nuestros silencios no son incómodos —Susurró lo último.

Emy evitaba el contacto visual con la asiática, pero cuando esta acarició su rodilla, se vio obligada a mirarle de reojo y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron la isleña no supo definir lo que la mirada de Ling decía, pero le causó una extraña sensación en el pecho.

— Estoy mejor...—Murmuró en un hilo de voz— contigo.

Cuando la albina terminó de hablar, Ling se acercó más y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la contraria, acortó la distancia que había entre sus rostros y se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios; percibió la respiración de la albina hasta que esta comenzó a contenerla, apreció, con la poca luz que había, su pálido rostro, sus párpados cerrados con fuerza, y esas pestañas del mismo color que su cabello, ni muy largas ni muy cortas. Sonrió cuando al fin unió sus labios en un suave y tranquilo beso.  
Ling no tenía prisa, tendría a la nórdica todo el fin de semana, estaban todos durmiendo, la puerta cerrada y sabía que ese beso sería correspondido.  
Sus manos bajaron por sus hombros, acariciando el contorno de los brazos de Emy hasta llegar a su cintura, acarició ese lugar mientras la albina colocaba su mano por arriba de su pecho y hacia presión para lograr separarlas del beso; Ling volvió a apreciar aquellos violáceos ojos de la nórdica que tan encantada le traía, su mano libre se dirigió a la mejilla de Emy, acariciándola y sonriendo tiernamente al sentir el calor que llegaba a su mano, probablemente la isleña esté sonrojada.

— Te quiero a ti. —Susurró sobre los labios de la albina— Responde...

Se mantuvieron en silencio a esa corta distancia, con el corazón de la albina acelerado, donde ninguna de las dos dejaba de verse una a la otra.  
Emy confirmó lo cálida y agradable que era la cercanía de la asiática, otra cosa que no diría. La isleña cerró nuevamente sus párpados y unió sus labios en otro beso, algo nervioso, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de la contraria, y sus manos terminaron por acariciar algunos mechones de la nuca de la castaña, quien sonreía.  
Una vez que se separaron, Islandia ocultó su rostro en el hombro de la hongkonesa, abrazándola con fuerza para que no se alejara y dejara al descubierto su vergüenza.

— Cuanto valor. —Susurró con burla la castaña, recibiendo como respuesta un tirón en su cabello— ¡Auch!

— ¿Ni en esta situación puedes ser seria? Ahg.

— Quiero aliviar tu tensión, bebé —Presionó sus manos en los brazos de la nórdica, la alejó y acunó cuidadosamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, obligando que le viera—. Y estoy siendo seria. —Sus ojos ámbar destellaban de determinación— No creas que estoy bromeando... —Con sus pulgares acarició la piel del cuello de la isleña mientras que sus ojos seguían los movimientos de sus demás dedos, que se movían con lentitud por sus pálidas mejillas; terminó por unir sus frentes luego de un ensoñador y anhelante suspiró—. Te quiero a ti, Emy, solo a ti.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —La suave sonrisa que le dedico la asiática, que no supo definir, le presionó el corazón nuevamente.

— Desde hace mucho. —Una de sus manos dejó la mejilla de la isleña y se dirigió a su cabello blanco, su otra mano le siguió segundos después y terminó por rodear su cuello con sus brazos, sus ojos no perdieron de vista los violetas de la isleña— Como que es obvio lo que quiero ahora, pero mejor lo digo para tu lenta cabecita nórdica —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona al notar la mueca de la isleña por su comentario—; Islandia, _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_


	10. Chapter 10

El miércoles la reunión mundial acabó al medio día; mientras los países más nerviosos y apurados se amontonaban en la gran puerta de entrada del recinto, otros pocos se mantenían dentro de la sala de reuniones charlando con otros países, haciendo tiempo para no tener que unirse a ese bullicio de naciones, como era el caso de Islandia y Liechtenstein, el último esperaba a su hermana mayor, quien arreglaba algunos asuntos con otros países.  
Una vez, la mayoría de los países se retiró, Islandia se levantó y comenzó a arreglar unos papeles antes de que se retirara.

— ¡Hey Ice~! —Se escuchó la suave, alegre e inocente voz de la finesa que se aproximaba a la albina con el mismo ánimo que transmitía su voz—. Nor, Suu y yo iremos a tomar algo, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? —La rubia se apresuró a aclarar antes de que la albina abriera su boca para contestar—: ¡No será alcohol, lo juro! —Concluyó con una leve risilla. El rostro de la finesa se iluminó por un rayo de sol que entró por uno de los ventanales e Islandia solo atinó a contemplar tan sorprendente suceso, _¿Por qué siempre parece un ángel?_ Se preguntó.

— No puedo hoy, Fin —Respondió en cuanto salió de su pequeño trance, que por suerte no duró mucho—. Ya tengo planes... —Murmuró.

— Oh... —La desilusión invadió su rostro, pero casi al instante recuperó su alegría— ¡Bueno, cuídate! —Se acercó a la isleña y besó su mejilla en un acto de despedida antes de darse vuelta y caminar a paso ligero—. ¡Espérame Nor! —Logró escuchar a lo lejos mientras se quedaba de pie observando en dirección a la puerta, por donde se fue la finesa.

Guardó los pocos papeles que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón y caminó hasta la salida, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera por unos breves instantes. La enérgica voz de Dinamarca se escuchó en toda la sala, la llamaba por su nombre hasta llegar a su lado, donde le dedicó una sonrisa y un nervioso "Hola Ice".

— Dan. —Saludó igualmente Islandia mientras enderezaba su espalda, siguiendo con su camino, si daba unas cinco zancadas llegaría a la puerta, pero a ella no le agradaban los movimientos exagerados.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Ah, veras —Soltó un suspiro—, tengo planes ahora mismo. Podemos hablar más tarde o mañana...

Su voz perdió fuerzas a cada paso que daba, cada vez más apresurados, eso no le agradó mucho a la danesa, pero lo que pareció acabar con su paciencia fue cuando le preguntó qué planes tenía y la menor no le contestó, ya que sujetó su pequeña muñeca y tiró de ella, obligándola a detenerse.  
La mayor tiró más de ella hasta tenerla a unos dos pasos de distancia, y la isleña solo logró quejarse por la brusca acción de la danesa.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Qué mierda te sucede? —Gruñó molesta la albina.

— Vamos a hablar —Sentenció sin despegar sus ojos celestes de los purpúreos de la menor, le observaba con seriedad y firmeza. La albina solo tragó saliva y se encogió un poco—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, Ice? —La pregunta descolocó por completo a la albina, ¿Qué hacia Dinamarca reprochándole?

— Yo pregunté primero.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! —Su grito hizo brincar a la menor hacia atrás, pero la rubia se apresuró a tirar de ella aun más cerca, acortando casi por completo la distancia—. Te la has pasado cortante e ignorándome. Exijo respuestas. Ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

La sala quedó en un silencio tal que se asemejaba a un cementerio, fue entonces, luego de unos segundos, que la danesa se volvió consciente de la fuerza con la que sujetaba la pálida muñeca de la albina y la desagradable forma con la que le habló; cuando la isleña le pidió con la voz temblorosa que le soltara, la danesa acató su pedido.

— Lo siento —Tartamudeó nerviosa Dinamarca, suavizando al instante su mirada, que momentos atrás era hielo— Es que...

— No. —Interrumpió aun con su voz temblorosa la menor. Dió unos pasos atrás, presionando sus labios hasta dejarlos blancos— Me gustabas. —Confesó ahora con su cabeza gacha, sus palabras apenas se escucharon— _Me gustabas._ —Aclaró con seguridad al alzar su mentón, sus ojos ahora seguros se clavaron en los arrepentidos y dolidos de la rubia.

Entonces el sonido de los pasos de alguien interrumpió el tenso silencio que se había formado, y lo siguiente que logró ver la danesa fue como _esa_ persona entrelazaba su brazo con el de la albina.

— Vamos Ice, me vuelvo vieja esperándote. —Dijo la castaña con calma. Sus ojos ámbar se arrastraron por todo el cuerpo de la danesa con desdén y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada de la castaña cambió a una de superioridad. Se soltó del brazo de la albina y buscó su mano sin despegar su mirada de la danesa, cuando la encontró entrelazó sus dedos y le sujetó con seguridad.

— Si —Respondió. Llevó su mano libre a su cabello blanquecino y acomodó un mechón de este detrás de su oreja antes de darle un último vistazo a la danesa—. Adiós, Dan.

Se retiraron a paso lento de la habitación, sus pasos resonaban en la cabeza de la danesa, quien quedó sola en la habitación, con la cabeza gacha, dolida. Por primera vez en esos meses, Dinamarca no observó con furia a Hong Kong, sino con dolor y pena por sus propias acciones.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la salida del recinto, Ling se acercó al rostro de Emy sin previo aviso y beso sus finos labios con sumo fervor. Cuando se alejó de la isleña le mostró una cálida sonrisa mientras acariciaba y masajeaba los hombros de la misma, queriendo calmarla.

— Calma, está bien...—Murmuró sin dejar el movimiento en los hombros de la nórdica— ¿Si? —Cuando esta asintió, Ling la atrajo del cuello y le abrazó con una mezcla de amor y protección— Como que... —Comenzó nuevamente—, ahora eres toda mía, bebé~

Cuando Ling se alejó del abrazo, notó el sonrojo de la albina y eso causó que una sonrisa pícara se extendiera por sus labios.  
 _Joder, qué hermosa que es_ , pensó.

— ¡Shh!

 ** _~ Fin ~_**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este es el fin de la historia. Sé que no es un final super "WOW", pero a mí me gusto. En realidad, estoy enamorada de cómo me ha quedado.**_ ** _  
 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribir esta historia, y tal vez, llegue una nueva historia más adelante.__**


End file.
